Will you
by FuelDH206
Summary: Everything she wants him to remember
1. Chapter 1

It's not a new story. It's words that rushed out but had to be preserved. I don't know where they came from. I'm sorry. All mistakes are mine and I don't own anything Castle related but DVD's.

* * *

Will You?

Will you promise to not let the sorrow cloud the cerulean blue of your eyes? Not let the darkness seep in and stain your soul for eternity?

Will you remember the grass as it whispered against the soles of our feet as we padded across the lawn, chasing each other until we reached the surf?

Will you remember the struggles we went through to get to where we were? The endless days and nights of dancing around each other. Longing to be the missing piece of the other but so afraid to voice our hopes?

Will you remember the nights curled up close? Talking, dreaming, bodies heating, sliding against the sheets, the others?

Will you remember the family we whispered about, promised each other, the one we made as we came together?

Will you remember the boys and how they'll hold you up and will not let you fall?

Will you remember the day we got married? The joy, the happiness and the finally?

Will you never have regrets because even on the worst days there is a possibility of joy?

Will you remember to live again without me?

Will you remember to put flowers on my grave?

Will you?


	2. I Would

I own nothing but a love of the show. ABC or AWM owns it all.

* * *

Everything he would and would not remember

* * *

I Would, but

I would remember the first time I saw you. All hard lines and sharp angles, hair cropped and a mask of a face that screamed no access, but I won't have to.

I would remember the first time my heart tugged at the sight of you and another man. So guarded and unsure, a little lost girl, but I won't have to.

I would remember when you told the tough talking, foreshadowing agent 'he touches things' and how my whole body wished it was you, you, you I was allowed to touch, but I won't have to.

I would remember the day that evil first walked into our lives, gripping our souls while you gripped my hand with the excuse of coffee, but I won't have to

I would remember the freezing cold feel of our body huddled with mine while you almost whispered the words that would've warmed us both, but I won't have to.

I would remember the night in the L.A. hotel room, the mystery I wanted to solve before the night ended and the door closed, but I won't have to

I would remember the look in your eyes, the determination, the awe, the relief and the almost kiss until my mother spoke up, but I won't have to.

I would remember confessing that you are the most maddening, frustrating, challenging woman I've ever met, the fight that ended and started the next chapter of us, but I won't have to.

I would remember the whisper soft sound of your feet as you stole back in my room, coffee in hand, clad only in my shirt assuring me it wasn't a dream or your panic, but I won't have to.

I would remember the cell, the smell of fear and your faith that never died, but I won't have to

I would remember being your bomb buddy, steadfast by your side as you recognized the finality of the moments and made me promise something I never would be willing to give, but I won't have to.

I would remember the secrets, the hidden flight tag, the confession of an interview and the jarring reality of just wanting more, not matter what, but I won't have to.

I would remember your sparkling eyes reflecting my ring and your love, the startled surprise as you grasped the meaning of my proposal and mused at just how great we could be, but I won't have to.

I would remember the lion's glare, the one you gave him, the one you have me. The threat of no more invitations into your lair, smoothed over with sea shell memories, but I won't have to.

I would remember the blissful font that never was as you were called to the belly of beast only, to come out thinking of our future, because you held me in your heart the whole time, but I won't have to.

I would remember you fighting dragons, fleeing the danger, running to fight another day with you, knowing I would run anywhere as long as we were together, but I won't have to.

I would remember the ridiculous chase for your matrimonial freedom, fighting for our happy ending, pursuing happiness and the teasing lilt of hey lover in my ear, making my heart skip a beat and my foot press harder on the accelerator, but I won't have to.

I would remember being ready, so ready to come back to you, to us because how could I want anything else even if it meant forgetting a part of me, but I won't have to.

I would remember watching you not walk down the aisle, but glide across our lawn, barely touching the grass brilliant in your happiness and being grounded by your words of, I do, extraordinary and partners in crime forever, but I won't have to.

I would remember the dark night, the playful Noir narrative and the taste of my scotch on your tongue, the slick heat of exploration while you searched out your very own private dick, but I won't have to.

I would remember the moment true evil resurrected itself, terrorizing our senses, our beliefs and taunting us as we acted as puppets, but I won't have to.

I would remember the moment my world crashed, weak utterances of apologies no longer required or acknowledged because I had failed in my commitment, failed you, but I won't have to.

I would remember everything about you, about us, but I won't have to because your loving eyes are opening, searching for me, your indefatigable pulse is strengthening and you're coming back home to me.

A/N - Thanks for indulging me while I struggle to familiarize myself with writing again. There will be one more chapter after this.

Shout out to GM who was willing to look this over and insert the missing words I was looking for. Even with a bit of help all mistakes are my own.


	3. We Are

**WE ARE**

We are arms wrapped around each other, hands gliding through hair and demanding tongues

We are laying down, tender kisses, and trails of love being whispered against skin

We are buttons popping, cotton and silk being peeled away and thrown to the floor

We are soft caresses, feather light touches and familiar bodies igniting

We are backs skating up satin sheets, positioning, possessing, grasping for more

We are hands sliding under thighs, lifting, peppering exposed skin with tongues and teeth

We are wandering hands, slick, teasing fingers and gentle nips of flesh

We are meeting lips, grazing tendons, pulling the fragmented pieces of our hearts together

We are arousal heightening, passion unfolding, sweat beading

We are 'now', 'need you', 'missed you', 'please'

We are legs widening, bodies pulling in tight, aligning with each other

We are eyes meeting, lingering, a welcome and almost lost sight

We are bodies entwined, chasing fire, and waves of emotion in slow motion

We are slow down, hold back, gentle once more

We are build up, trace, the taste of sweat and left over fear

We are slow glides in, hips meeting and parting in rhythm, in sync

We are tempo increasing, cheeks flushed, hearts pounding

We are the shifting of hands under curves, nails raking down spines

We are legs moving, countering, flipping over and changing angles

We are hazel seeking blue, rise up, measured slide down, wild, deliberate encounters

We are sloppy movements, uncontrollable balance, bracing of hands

We are "almost there', 'more', 'Oh, God, again'

We are there, falling hard, deliberate movements, tipping over the edge

We are bodies at rest, together

We are alive

* * *

A/N Just a quick update to complete the series. Thanks for reading.

All mistakes are mine and I am no editor.


End file.
